


In Which Levi Eats Hanji

by thetoastlives



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Zombie, imma put rape/noncon elements ere cause levis a literal zombie and i dont think dead can consent?, necrophilia i guess? in a way?, oral sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoastlives/pseuds/thetoastlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. Zombie Sex<br/>He eats them and then he EATS them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Levi Eats Hanji

Hanji looks over at Levi. His groaning has been especially loud today- he must be hungry- but they can't do anything about it. All the zombies roaming around outside means they're not going to be able to catch rabbits or anything for him. They tilt their head back at him in the cage, shaving more off the wood carving they've been making of him.  
"What's wrong, precious? Mommy can't go outside right now, but if you'd eat some pbj-"  
Levi groans at them. They know he can't understand what they're saying, and even if he could, he couldn't respond with his mouth wired open like that. He starts slamming his torso against the cage again and Hanji pouts at him.  
"Not this again! Levi, baby, that isn't helping anything!"  
It used to- before they put all those handcuffs on him and wired bullets in the fulcrum of his jaw, he used to bite at the bars and reach for them, like a real zombie. That had been scary. Now he just kind of hit them with his head sometimes, it wasn't that bad. They were going to turn him back later anyway, when they found that 'shifter' kid who's always on the ham talking about making it out to the burbs so he can get into his maaaagical fucking basement.  
Hanji snorts and grabs their keys, slipping the jail open. When they let him mouth at them, when he got like this, it wasn't as loud. And then the zombies would usually assume that all the rotting flesh Hanji kept around was living zombie rotting flesh, and then there were less chances of them getting turned too.  
When Hanji makes it in the cage, Levi swaggers over to them and presses his face into their neck. Its all gummy and wet and smells horrible, but he makes his happy little eating noises and stops yelling.  
"There's a good boy- mommy's got you, huh Levi?"  
They go to pet the top of his head but he sees their fingers moving and tries to eat them, laving his tongue around aggressively. He was really hungry, then, he was usually otherwise after their neck. They let him try and swallow their fingers a couple times before they take them away and push his face into their neck before he can whine about it. His tongue comes straight out and its almost like hes trying to nurse, without his teeth and unable to close his jaw all the way. They smile and play with his hair- its funny, he almost sounds... sexual.  
"Levi, babe, I'm gonna make so much fun of you for this when you're back. We'll find Erwin at that prison, it'll be like old times."  
Hanji smiles and sighs and pretends they know how to change Levi back, if they even can, and pretends that Erwin was somehow still alive in prison. Well, honestly he probably was. If they knew him at all, he'd have broken into the armory and- fuck, fuck Levi needs to stop with their collarbone, that actually feels nice. Nice like the kind of stuff he'd do when he was alive.  
Hanji starts pulling his head up, but then he makes this little heartbreaking noise and they just can't. They know he must be STARVING they can't just not feed him and then get pissy over how he deals with that, right? Right. Plus they reeeally didn't need him to- oh fuck, wow it really was like he was alive, how else would he be- jesus.  
Hanji presses their lips shut a second and shifts. Levi is trying to get under their shirt with his chin, it'd be really cute if Hanji wasn't- wasn't the one he was trying to do this to. Hanji bites their lip and makes that particular decision again.  
Hanji pulls their shirt off over their head, pushing Levi away while they struggle their binder off. When he comes at them again, he headbutts their stomach and knocks the wind out of them. Hanji chuckles a little breathlessly and holds themselves higher on the bars so he can't get on top of them- that'd be bad.  
Levi does his little nursing thing all over their skin, especially at their flushed nipples. Apparently zombies in this wave, the ones not legitimately dead, of course, could tell which parts of the body had more blood. Hanji shivvers- they need to write this dow- oh fuck, fuck okay that's nice.  
Levi was pressing his face into their crotch, where there was... admittedly a lot of blood right now. Hanji was having trouble justifying going any further but- but he wanted it so badly, and they wanted it so badly-  
Hanji grinds down onto Levi's face. He groans impatiently. They wonder vaguely if his skin is rotting worse now, if it'll peel off. That would be bad, too.  
Hanji starts unbuckling like crazy, pushing their pants down as Levi sucked on their knuckles and skin. They had a sick feeling in their stomach, because this was wrong, because they shouldn't be this wet when all they could smell was rotting flesh and christ this was almost necrophilia. Hanji whimpers a little, and then moves the hands they had been blocking Levi with, and then he's... eating them.  
Hanji snickers a little bit and shifts forward, so Levi's head is bent at a slightly unnatural angle and they can grind on his gummy face easier. Hanji grabs his hair, careful to not rip out any of the soft chunks of scalp, and grunts. His skin is cold, and dead, but moving- it's fascinating, how that's happening.  
"F-fuck, Levi"  
Hanji's as hushed as they can be, when they haven't gotten off in forever and Levi's so desperate to try and pull the most engorged parts of their vulva into his mouth. Hanji giggles a little, blushing and grinding down again.  
Levi's tongue is running hard and flat over the slightly oversized lump of their clit- like he's trying to pick it off. It's erect, so Hanji can kind of understand with the blood sensing but oh jesus christ that's nice. Hanji realizes they are drooling and grinding on their mostly dead lover's face and they give like half a shit.  
Hanji is leaking into Levi's dead, foul smelling mouth and he seems to be more,than happy with that, though hes- fuck, is he actually managing to loosen his wires? Fuck, fuck he can move his mouth a little. He's getting really desperate, and it's killing Hanji, it's really- fuck, oh fuck this is dangerous, but Hanji's close, they're so fucking close it's-  
Hanji comes against him, still pressing down. There's his huge cracking sound and Hanji jumps then pain- burning pain. Hanji screams and Levi rips a chunk of their inner thigh out. Hanji starts scrambling back but then the keys are outside the cage and- and Levi lunges, digging his teeth into their neck. They try to punch him or- or something, but they they're choking up blood and they start scrambling and then Levi has his teeth in their shoulder, right in the soft spot, and for a second it feels good but then the skin breaks and they're on their stomach and Levi's straddling them. They start trying to buck him off but he reaches down and bites into the fatty part of their naked leg, fuck he was hungry it's- Hanji stops screaming. They know they're a goner but they don't want other encampments to find them like this, christ- if they manage to-  
And then white hot pain, again. Hanji's body is starting to feel kind of numb. Levi is nosing between their legs, and he bites down on the fleshy part of their ass. Hanji starts panting- they're going into shock. They start feeling kind of numb- fuck, this is bad. This is very bad.  
Hanji's- Hanji's getting a little turned on, is that it? Their flesh is feeling hot at the edges, and the blood sensing, that's a killer because- because Hanji doesn't know why they do it but they spread their legs and lift their hips- their body is aching and throbbing and in their haze they cackle as Levi bites down on their snatch- blood mixes with fluid and Hanji pants. Their vision is going fuzzy as Levi bites down hungrily, and then Hanji closes their eyes and they can't hear the wet chewing noises or- or anything. Funny, this is-  
Levi chews.


End file.
